


Workload

by BCrepepie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCrepepie/pseuds/BCrepepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cancelled plans don't always leave the best taste in ones mouth, good news for Noiz is there is always a different flavor to indulge in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workload

"Mink, come here."

Noiz stared across the expanse of his office suite at his forlorn lover, his voice more of a pleading request that it was an authoritative demand.

Keeping his back turned, Mink made no sound that he acknowledged the words that left Noiz's mouth. Let alone give any kind of sign he even noticed Noiz's presence; although, he knew he did. The two of them had been together in his office for more than half an hour by this point.

Noiz sighed in frustration and leaned back in his luxuriously padded desk chair. The new leather creaking as his body settled into its embrace. As bad as getting the cold shoulder was, Noiz couldn't find it within himself to label it a complete travesty. At least not with the current view he was being presented with.

Letting his eyes drift slowly down the length of his lovers’ backside, he appraised each and every curve along Mink's large body. Humming his approval, he took in the size of his broad shoulders. The bulging muscles of his arms and upper back pushing out the seams of his suit jacket like they couldn't handle their bulk, even though it had been tailor made to fit him. Imagining all that warm, honey toned skin naked and under his hands, Noiz licked his lips and nearly growled from the fantasy. He wanted that image in his mind to become a reality, and he wanted it now.

Letting his eyes drop lower, he admired the subtle—yet noticeable swell of Mink’s fantastic ass. One he personally knew to be tight and firm and perfect to grab onto; with just enough give padding to sink his fingers into. Noiz thanked whatever God that would listen that Mink always choose slacks that hugged tight to that curve and even tighter to the twin tree trunks that were his thighs. Though that was probably less of a choice on Mink's end and more of an accepted fact that his body was never going to fit gently in anything he wore.

 _Whatever_ , Noiz thought. He for one hoped there would never be a Big and Tall store with large enough clothes to properly fit his body. He looked much better naked anyway. _Over him, under him, and every which way in-between._ Speaking of which, _naked._ Yeah, Noiz wanted his secretary and lover naked. Preferably bent over his desk, with his ass in the in air and upper body spread flat against a collage of scattered documents and manila folders. Because he was that kind of pervert.

"Mink," he tried again. His eyes trained over his bent form, Mink’s sole focus seeming to be on whatever was happening with the large photocopier/fax machine in the corner. Which just so happened to be a big fat nothing.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he meant it. What was supposed to be an evening of romance, complete with reservations at a five star restaurant and an impressive honeymoon suite for nighttime escapades, had turned into a night full of utter disappointment and resentment. The amorous segue into a trip overseas the next day for a weeklong visit to Mink’s homeland, absolutely ruined. All because of an important business deal that somehow had gone amiss and Noiz being the only one capable enough to handle negotiations. Since his father seemed all too conveniently preoccupied with, ‘other’ matters. And since Noiz apparently had no spine and was pulling the good boy routine since returning to work for his father’s company, he had had to cancel all those plans he and Mink had made; which had been booked months in advance. 

So understandably, Mink was pissed and rightfully so. Noiz didn't blame him one bit. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to make things right, even if that meant having to get on his knees. Something he was entirely ready and willing to do anyway…If Mink would let him that is.

"My grievance is not with you."

The words were spoken so gently Noiz wasn't sure at first if he had heard them, or if they were even directed at him. For all he knew Mink was talking to the machine he was standing over and it would've been fair. Not like that poor, overworked machine had done anything wrong in this mess.

As if Mink was reading his mind, he turned around to face him. His heavy gaze landing directly on Noiz so that he would know it was him he was talking to. "My grievance is not with you," he repeatedly slowly. "It's with your father, and after waiting around for nearly an hour for this company to fax us the supposed missing documents, it's becoming apparent he created this whole predicament because he doesn't approve of our dual relationship."

Noiz blinked at the accusation, the fact that it was delivered so calmly and without infliction only made the low simmering resentment and anger he always carried with him—not only towards his father, but his mother as well—come rushing to the surface; twisting his face into a near painful scowl as disgust churned in his gut.

"I fucking knew it." He hissed bitterly.

Without warning the palm of his right hand began to throb with pain, and when he glanced over to it he realized he had made a fist so tight, the tips of his knuckles had turned white and his short fingernails were digging into his palm.

The hand that wrapped around his closed one was surprisingly gentle. Its weight as comforting as it was large. Compared to Mink's, Noiz's hands were downright tiny; and didn’t that speak volumes for how he felt. Looking up, Noiz couldn't hold back the second round of apology from leaving his lips, "I'm sorry."

Flattening his mouth into a thin line, Mink leveled him with another serious stare. "I already made it clear I didn't blame you for this." He said.

"Yeah but it doesn't make me feel any less shitty, or lessen my urge to rip my father’s head off his neck."

Mink shrugged and walked around the edge of Noiz's desk, not breaking the connection of their hands as he came to a stop in front of Noiz. Rolling back his chair a bit, Noiz gave him more room so that he could stand comfortably.  

"Your father’s opinion means little to me," Mink began. "The only feelings I consider are yours."

Noiz exhaled, "I know, and I'm grateful. I just wish he would under-go a procedure to get that long metal rod shoved firmly up his ass removed."

Mink nodded, "I imagine that would allow the shit to pass more smoothly out of his ass, instead of tumbling out of his mouth like it does presently."

Without warning a bitter laugh burst from Noiz’s mouth, and he knew without looking that Mink had a small grin on his face as well. "Thanks," Noiz offered after the short outburst had passed.

Mink hummed low in his throat, releasing Noiz's now relaxed hand so he could use both of his to support his weight as he leaned back into the lip of the desk. "So" he drawled, tipping his head back so he could stare down his nose at Noiz. "Are we going to let your father’s meddling completely ruin our night?"

Drawing his brows down tight over his eyes in confusion, Noiz searched Mink's face. "What?"

Mink glanced away from him and focused on the digital clock that glowed softly from the corner of his desk. "We would've been checking into that high class hotel you were bragging about all week," he went on. "What were your plans for the evening?" He raised one lone brow in question, the look in his eyes all too knowing for the naive tone he was putting on for show. Noiz grinned anyway, his skin tingling under his crisp business clothes as he followed the ruse.

Moving his hands, he slid them across the smooth face of the desk and up the sides of Mink's muscular thighs. He kneaded both legs lovingly as he went, thumbs rubbing against the fabric of his pants and making his hands burn lightly from the friction; not that he cared. Tilting his chest forward, he lengthened his arms and followed the path made by Mink’s body: The one that lead to that sculpted ass he mentioned before. Letting his fingers sink into the plump flesh, Noiz was nearly incapable of holding back his groan of pleasure.

Without further preamble, Noiz practically jumped out of his chair. The force of which sent it careening backwards into the open space behind them. With his focus on the man before him, he couldn’t care less about which wall it crashed into. Falling to his knees, Noiz used those hands locked onto Mink’s behind to bring his pelvis forward, all but shoving his face into Mink’s crotch.

_Time to ditch the pants._

Pressing the tip of his nose against the subtle lump in Mink’s pants, Noiz worked his face back and forth along the gradually growing bulge, the stiff fabric of his slacks brushing against his cheeks as he moved. Mink grunted in response, shifting his legs out to the side to widen his stance and give Noiz all the room he needed. As his fingers massaged slow circles over Mink’s ass, Noiz steadily brought his face closer to the top of his pants, using his mouth to apply even greater warmth and pressure around the outline of his cock. To undo the shiny black belt blocking his way, Noiz had to sadly remove his hands off Mink’s posterior, but no worries—he’d be back later.

With an efficient jerk, Noiz had the buckle undone and belt parted; the two halves now rendered useless and hanging out the belt loops on either side of Mink’s hips. Stretching his neck, Noiz used his mouth to latch onto the small button holding his pants together—the last line of defense neither he, nor Mink wanted to remain intact. Using a combination of lips and teeth, he popped the little nuance free and moved onto the zipper, dragging it down to the end of its line. Using both hands, Noiz gripped the open ends of Mink’s pants, and without further preamble, yanked them down all the way to his ankles along with the dark cotton boxer-briefs he had on underneath.

Only half-hard, Mink’s cock was still an impressive size as it peaked out at Noiz from between the two tail ends of his slightly wrinkled shirt, the growing length bobbing once up and down as if it were waving Noiz a friendly hello. Licking his lips, Noiz was all too eager to return the greeting, but first… Sliding his hands over the now exposed skin of Mink’s thighs, Noiz relished the way he felt Mink’s muscles tremble under his palms, the way his breathing hitched and then sped up as the tips of his fingers brushed against sensitive area where his legs met his hips. Reaching his arms up as far as his body would allow in his current position, Noiz lifted the ends of Mink’s shirt and shoved them up towards the top of his stomach.

“Hold this would you?” he asked in a sing-song voice.

Mink took what he offered without comment, grabbing the shirt and pulling it the rest of the way up his torso until it gathered in a crumpled mess over his pecs. Staring up at him from below, Noiz was at the perfect angle to admire his lovers’ toned upper body, his eyes skimming over the contoured ridges of his abs until they reached the swell of his chest. The muscles there so thick and defined, he could follow them from where they fanned out from the center of his breastbone to the tip of his shoulder blades.

Noiz must have been ogling Mink’s body for longer than he realized, because that throaty chuckle he loved hearing so much rumbled out of Mink’s chest. The smile he shot down at Noiz sending a blast of heat right to center of his pelvis. When he spoke, his voice had become rough as gravel. “Like what you see?”

Noiz’s mouth must have been hanging open without him noticing too, his jaw snapping shut as soon as Mink’s voice hit his ears. Shaking himself, Noiz refocused on what was now Mink’s fully erect cock. Thick and full and jutting out proudly from his hips, the impressive length dangling just mere inches from his face. Seeing the flushed skin, tip rosy and glistening with clear fluid, had Noiz’s own erection grew to full mass in his pants. The flash of heat so intense it almost had him opening his mouth again so he could pant.

Screw answering with words. With a light moan Noiz let his body fall forward, hands tight to Mink’s hips as his lips met the blunt head of his erection. Not one to take things slow—except on special occasions– Noiz sucked the entire length down and didn’t stop until his nose was buried in the soft curly hairs covering Mink’s groin, the tip of his shaft brushing against the back of his throat and making his eyes water. Pulling back to the top, Noiz hallowed his cheeks and sucked hard, earning a groan from Mink that was so low pitched Noiz felt it reverberate through his body like someone had turned up the bass on a pair of subwoofers.

As a set of fingers threaded through his hair and gripped the roots hard, Noiz let the head of Mink’s dick fall from his mouth with a wet pop. He glanced up and Mink, and from one look into those exotic, sand colored irises, knew what his lover wanted.

“Can I—“

Noiz cut him off with a firm nod, “Do it.”

His movement was so quick, Noiz barely had time to open his mouth all the way before Mink rammed his cock back inside with such force, he felt his jaw pop as it came unhinged. There was no pause before he began moving, pumping his hips and thrusting into his mouth over and over in a punishing rhythm that Noiz willingly submitted himself to. Even so, Noiz couldn’t hold back the tears that welled in his eyes as his throat was fucked good and raw. The burning sting too strong a sensation to ignore as his lungs struggled to take in oxygen between thrusts as his face was pushed into Mink’s crotch again and again and again. He whimpered despite himself and screwed his eyes shut, trying to block the tears behind his lids.

From one heart beat to the next, Mink’s movements slowed. His unforgiving thrusts losing their power and that iron grip ripping his roots off his scalp go slack. Concern radiated out his body and leached itself to Noiz, those warm hands of his turning gentle within seconds as they drifted down to the soft skin of Noiz’s cheek. It was sweet, it was kind, and it made Noiz’s chest ache for an entirely new reason—but in no way did he want Mink to stop. So he squeezed Mink’s hips once in reassurance, and to make sure the message really got through; gripped the base of Mink’s cock with one hand while the other dove in between his legs to cup his balls and give them a somewhat gentle roll.

Mink doubled over and barked out a curse, but not from pain and this time when he began to thrust, he didn’t stop. Noiz just kept working his mouth over Mink’s cock, that bitter taste that told him he was close increasing with each plunge. Wishing he still had his steal barbell piercing, Noiz pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Mink’s dick, following the hard ridge that stood out from the skin and ran down the entire shaft. That, in combination with the hand that was still skillfully playing with Mink’s balls, seemed to mark the start of his undoing. A loud slap made Noiz jump, one of Mink’s hands slamming down to grip the end of the desk while the other moved from Noiz’s face to grip him firmly behind the neck. His breathing got heavier, his mouth open and panting as those powerful hips of his began to spasm and fall into a series of erratic and unpredictable movements.

Noiz kept going, bringing his head up and down Mink’s shaft again and again, his neck and shoulders burning from the exertion as he brought him to orgasm. Noiz felt Mink’s muscles go tight under his hands, his great body straining, and with one final thrust to the very back of his throat, he came. His thick cock so deep, it was as if the warm jets of his release were shooting straig ht down into the pit of Noiz’s stomach. Ignoring his gag reflex, Noiz just opened his throat wider, milking every last drop of Mink’s orgasm with his lips and tongue as his movements slowed and his body eventually went still.

Drawing back, Noiz let his spent cock fall from his mouth, licking the last bead of come off the broad head before pressing a tender kiss to the glands. Licking his saliva coated lips; Noiz let his aching body list forward until his face rested against Mink’s thigh. The position wasn’t all that comfortable, especially as his neglected cock got pinched between the zipper and the folds in his pants, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His brain was buzzing with after sex euphoria, and all he really wanted was to rest in its afterglow. That, along with a cold glass of water to ease his burning throat and an orgasm of his own, but he could wait.

A soft caress tickled the tiny hairs on the back of Noiz’s neck, leading up the sides until it reached his cheeks. As the hand moved to comb through his hair, Noiz felt himself sink further into Mink, but he made sure to open his eyes and keep them like that. Otherwise, he was all too likely to fall asleep.

Grunting from his dry throat, his voice was light and whispery as he spoke, “feels nice.”

Mink hummed and continued running his fingers through his hair, “Are you alright?”

Noiz let his question hang in the air for a minute, letting himself enjoy the loving touches as much as he did the rough ones from before. “Cock and balls are being pinched to all hell in my pants, and my throat is sore as fuck. Which you probably already knew, but I’m good.” He turned his face to try and look up, but couldn’t get his neck to fully corporate and only got about as far up as Mink’s belly button.

They stayed like that for awhile, and then Mink was helping him up, guiding his tired body into his arms. Noiz leaned into the embrace, resting the whole of his weight against that warm chest and nestling his face into the side of Mink’s neck; breathing in the scent of his slightly sweaty skin and the after sex musk. When Mink shifted his grip so that one of his hands rested on his ass, Noiz groaned and pushed into the touch. The resulting friction going straight to his groin and reminding him that he was still painfully erect.

Kissing his temple, Mink wedged his other hand between their bodies, cupping Noiz’s erection and fondling it through his pants. Arching his back, Noiz rocked his hips into the touch, working himself between the pressure at his front and the one on his behind.

“We should go get you something to drink.” Mink’s gruff voice whispered into his ear.

Grinning, Noiz pushed himself back from Mink’s embrace enough so that he could look into his face. One look into those half-lidded eyes and slack jaw, heavy with lust, had his pulse racing and body heating up all over. Pushing himself up Mink’s body, they shared an open mouth kiss. The jerky movements from below telling Noiz that Mink had toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Noiz allowed himself to be pushed backwards towards the bedroom suite attached to his office. They took a left instead of making a right into the kitchenette. But it didn’t matter to Noiz, he knew his thirst would be satisfied nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that ficlets always end up turning into full fledged fiction's??? is there some universal rule I don't know about? 
> 
> Once again, thanks go out to my Skype group for helping me out with this. <3
> 
> (edit update 3/3: went back and fixed a few errors I noticed xP)


End file.
